In order to improve qualities of data transmission, power supply and electromagnetic shield of an electrical connector, a plurality of terminals with different functions are often provided on an insulative body of the electrical connector in an conventional electrical connector, and a shielding member is embedded in the insulative body so as to reduce electromagnetic interference during the data transmission of the terminals.
However, when the terminals or the shielding member or the like are added into the electrical connector, typically, complexity of the overall configuration of the electrical connector is significantly increased, for example, Chinese Patent Application No. 201320378153.0 discloses an electrical connector, a plurality of different assembling configurations are required to mold respectively so as to cooperate with a shielding member or the like for assembling, thereby complicating the configuration of the electrical connector, and in turn increasing the manufacture cost. Furthermore, the terminals of the electrical connector are provided on two opposite side surfaces of a tongue of the insulative body, respectively, thereby improving the difficulty of assembling and complicating the configuration and the assembly process. Moreover, the conventional electrical connector cannot fully shield all the electromagnetic radiation, once the electromagnetic radiation passes through the insulative body to leak rearwards, negative effects will be applied on a tail portion of the terminal, thereby decreasing the quality of the signal transmission. Therefore, there is still improved space for the conventional electrical connector.